dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Flynn
Yonkers, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |first_appearance = Kiddy Grade |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2000-present |status = Active }}Bill Flynn is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. Biography Bill Flynn was born in Yonkers, New York, but grew up in the Bronx. Interested in storytelling from a young age, at eleven he was cast in a production of Victoria Regina in New York City. At one of the performances, he was fortunate enough to meet the actress Helen Hayes, which cemented his interest in acting. Flynn has performed with theater companies in Norway, Germany, Virginia and Texas. Since 2000, he has concentrated on film and television, but will occasionally perform at local theater showcases. While living overseas, he became fluent in German and French, and is also able to communicate in American sign-language. His affinity for accents allows him to play many characters with accents, including Ben Mickelson in Comanche Moon, a German Psychologist in The Gray Man, The Story of Serial Killer Albert Fish, a German pathologist in A Killer Within, a Latino pharmacist in Carried Away, and an elderly Jewish man in Space Change. Since 2003, he has been a regular voice talent with FUNimation Entertainment, performing numerous characters from a wide array of anime series. He has also performed with the Texas Radio Theater Company on several occasions. On stage, he used his accents to play a deaf man in Are You Listening?, a piece he wrote based on personal experiences as well as impressions from Mark Medoff's Children of a Lesser God. He also won actor of the year playing Vladimir Pachinko, a musician in Sarajevo during the civil war in the former Yugoslavia. Since 2001, Flynn has presented The Care and Feeding of Actors to students in undergraduate film programs at local colleges and universities. He developed this seminar in an effort to help students find, cast, and direct local professional actors. He is also been asked to serve as judge for local film festivals, and has also served as the Education Coordinator for the Board of Directors of the Dallas Producers Association. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Dr. Herschel Agasa, Shane (ep. 90), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Genzo, Tonjit, Pops (ep. 91), Dr. Ooh (ep. 128), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Grandpa, Mugear, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Laoban, Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Prime Minister *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Village Elder (ep. 11), Elder (ep. 17), Mushishi 1 (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Father Kanda (ep. 14) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Mimarl Suinan *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Mayor *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Crux, Roubaul, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Grumman, Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Roy *''Drifters'' (2016) - Dwarf Chief, Orte Aide (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Genzo Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Dr. Herschel Agasa *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Yamaoka *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Wiseman #1 External Links *Bill Flynn at the Internet Movie Database *Bill Flynn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation